Roy's Pocky
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Roy has a package and he wants to share it! EdxWin


hare ye are! XD

* * *

"Hey!" shouted an excited Roy Mustang, barging into the room of his office. Riza sat in her chair with a bored expression, Ed and Winry sitting at the sofa beside it. "They finally came!!" he announced happily.

Riza stood from her chair and calmly walked over to him. There was a small box in his hands, no bigger than one that holds a small toy. On the top was labeled in a strange inscription. Riza recognized it as "Japanese" writing. But the only place she knew who would write in such a language would be the country of Xing.

But what would Roy have with a box from Xing?

"Sir?" Riza asked curiously.

"I ordered this from Xing a LONG time ago!" Roy answered for her. How he always knew her thoughts she'll never know. "I heard of these sweets there that are delicious! More tasty than chocolate here even!" he said rushing to his desk. Along the way, he was "accidentally" tripped by a certain foot and was sent flying to his desk with a loud "CRASH!!" Luckily, the box was still in his hands, though his face was smacked into the wood.

Ed chuckled evilly under his breathe when Roy pushed off his face from the wood like sticky jelly. He smirked innocently as Roy's deathly glare was shot his way, but his good mood couldn't be demolished THAT easily.

"Anyway…" Roy growled, fighting to control his undesirable want to burn the small chibi to a crisp right then and there. But than again, that wouldn't be good for Miss Rockbell to see. Or Riza either for that matter.

'Maybe once they leave…' he thought with his own evil chuckle.

"Sir, what did you order exactly?" Riza asked, getting a little nervous. You never know with Roy. For all she knew, it could be some kind of cat-nip recipe to make females go all cuddly and would cuddle to any male they could find.

She shuddered at the thought. 'Though I'm sure Al wouldn't mind.' she added as an afterthought. 'Hell. He'd probably go to Xing himself if he ever heard of that.'

"It's-" he said over the loud sound of ripping and tearing and through the shower of paper and cardboard raining down on her. Where it all came from (certainly not from that tiny box) she rather not know. "-POCKY!!" he shouted at last, holding two small boxes. Both were bright oranges with a single white strip going across reading, "Pocky" and little letters below in Japanese. Riza hadn't even bothered to try and read the bottom.

She took one box as Roy did something to the back of the other. Looked like he was scribbling something out, then hurried over to Ed and Winry.

"Ok, I'm giving you two this box ok? Since I'm SOO generous." he said gruffly. "That and I know sooner or later Riza will make me share." he added. Ed snorted to this before the box was shoved angrily into his hands, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Enjoy, and make you two _share_!" Roy said happily and ran off to Riza's side.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see her face was blooming red and was staring at the back of the box. "S-sir-"

"Shh! Wait for it ok?" he said quickly and looked over to the younger couple of blondes.  
"Hmm…Pocky huh?" Ed said inspecting the box. He turned to the back to see it was repeatedly drawn over with permanent ink. Shrugging, he figured it was some type of protection for the company recipe for something.

"I wonder if it really does taste good." Winry said taking one stick of chocolate covered ginger stick. Taking a small nibble at it, her eyes went wide and starry. "This…this…"

Ed took it as a sign it really was good and hurriedly took the box back. "Let have some!" he growled, and took a bite out of one. His own eyes widened and his mouth grew to a wide grin. "YUM!" he cried out and took three more.

"Hey! Roy said to share!" Winry shouted trying to take the box back. Ed took it away and stuck his tongue out at her. "Never!" he cried out.

"Edward!" she shouted and wrestled him on the couch for the box. Roy watched amused with Riza starting to look embarrassed at the scene. She knew something was about to happen, but kept her mouth to herself. When Roy saw the perfect opportunity, he walked over and smiled coyly down at them.

"Having fun?" he said. Just as he expected, Ed and Winry froze on the spot. He had to fight the urge to burst out laughing when the two saw what position they were in. Winry on top of Ed with her legs folded on either side of Ed's waist. Edward sprawled out beneath her with one hand holding her back on her hip and his other away from Winry's outstretched reach.

Winry and Ed's faces turned bright red with a hot blush coming over their cheeks. Roy took this opportunity to make things worst for the little chibi. "My, I didn't know pocky was _that_ lovable to you Ed." he said glancing at his hand on Winry's hip, that was suspiciously inching its way to her shirt.

Ed blushed so much that it nearly covered his whole face, but it paled instantly when something shiny came into view and connected it with his scull.

"PERVERT!!" screamed the blonde as she took the box and sat back down on the other side. Ed growled something about, "To Hell" and "You Bastard", along with some other words that made Winry roll her eyes and took out another ginger, chocolate stick.

She was on her third Pocky stick when she heard a small whimper beside her ear. Turning around she saw Edward looking up pleadingly at her, his gold eyes wide and teary. His lower lip pouted out and quivered slightly, making anyone within a mile's distance coo out at his baled up hands under his chin.

Winry had to will away the blush that was quickly covering her cheeks. She turned away. "No." she said simply.

She nearly shrieked when something landed on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Edward had placed his hands on her shoulder and was resting his lower part of his face on it; the only thing she could see were his baby eyes. She turned away stubbornly.

"I said no!"

"Pwease!" he begged, brining his chin atop of his hands. "I promise to be gooood." he said.

He REALLY must have wanted that Pocky bad.

Winry sighed and finally brought the box to Ed. "Here." she sighed.

Ed let out a gleeful whoop and took a couple from the box, his cute state long gone.

Winry rolled her eyes and took some, popped it into her mouth and chewed it to the stem with her gaze strayed away, same as Ed's.

What neither have noticed is that both took the last one. What they failed to notice YET was that they popped the ends into the mouth, of the _same_ pocky stick.

They chewed and chewed, never realizing how close they were becoming together with every bite. Until finally, it was too late.

Ed let out a startled squeak and Winry flinched at contact. When their eyes met each other's, they froze again in the spot. Roy did bother to hide his laughter as Riza sighed, rubbing her pink face in embarrassment _for_ Roy's childish behavior.

Meanwhile, Ed and Winry continued to stare at each other in shock. Neither had the nerve to move from their kiss and were beginning to blush brighter and brighter than ever before!!

Ed was the first to react and jumped away shyly with a stuttered "S-s-s-s-sorry!" Winry didn't know who was redder; Her own face, or the boy before her with a blush that reach from the tip of his hair (she was even sure his _hair_ was blushing) to his neck line.

The two didn't look at each other and stared off in different directions. Roy giggled under his breathe and sat back on his desk, enjoying his own pocky box. Riza was smart to watch her hands as she took one. On the back of her own box, was a picture of two people kissing after sharing a pocky stick.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Riza sighed.

Her only answer was a loud snort and proud grin. "Wait till you see I get the "Cat-Nip" pocky next month." he chuckled.

* * *

YOU FINALLY DID YOU EGOTISTIC, PRIDEFUL, DIM-WITTED TO FEMALES MAROON!! CHEERS FOR THE ICON TOO!! X3  
Ed: T/T Will you ever leave me alone?  
Nope. w Your my favorite ginne pig to torture. :3  
Ed: Joy. /  
Al: EDWARD!!  
Ed: Hah-? O-o  
Al: I"LL KILL YOU!!  
Ed: Uh, Al! I-I can explain-  
Al: LIKE HELL I'LL EVEN LET YOU!!  
Ed: Meep!  
Al: COME BACK YOY TRAITOR!! chases him  
Me: just sanding there wacthing Remember folks, I still suppot the EdxWinxAl factor. TwT So live with the fact one or the other brother will eventually kill for Winry someday.  
Winry: But why me?! n  
Because it's fun to see you all suffer more than you all already had.  
Winry: TT Your sick, you know that?  
No I'm not. I'm just a Hopeless Romantic. v


End file.
